Sinners
by LaughLiveLoveLife
Summary: But my world is only you And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me You showed me feelings I've never felt before We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door
**"Sinners"**

Our lives are stories, waiting to be told  
In search of silver linings, we discovered gold  
And judgement taught us that our hearts were wrong  
But they're the ones that we'll look down upon  
The rules say our emotions don't comply  
But we'll defy the rules until we die  
So let's be sinners to be saints  
And let's be winners by mistake  
The world may disapprove  
But my world is only you  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me  
You showed me feelings I've never felt before  
We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door  
But how can you expect me not to eat,  
When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?  
So let's be sinners to be saints  
And let's be winners by mistake  
The world may disapprove  
But my world is only you  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me  
Our hearts are too ruthless to break  
Let's start fires for heavens sake  
Our hearts are too ruthless to break  
Let's start fires for heavens sake  
Our hearts are too ruthless to break  
Let's start fires for heavens sake  
Our hearts are too ruthless to break  
So let's be sinners to be saints  
And let's be winners by mistake  
The world may disapprove  
But my world is only you  
And if we're sinners then  
It feels like heaven  
To me  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

I was at the grill with Elena and she telling me what she was going to be doing with Damon over the summer and then out of nowhere I hear her mention Klaus. She starts saying that Klaus is leaving from Mystic Falls. I bring my head up and then start making up excuses as to why I have to leave as I am running out to my car. I drive to the Klaus's house as fast as I can so that I can reach him before he leaves. All I see is two cars in the garage and none of them belong to Klaus. I get out of my car and run up to the front door and knock as fast and hard as I can. Elijah opens the door and says, "Miss Forbes… what can I do for you?"

I start to cry a little and say, "It's Caroline. Is Klaus here? He cannot leave me."

Elijah looks at me with a sad smile and says, "I am so sorry Caroline. He left but he did leave you two gifts that he said to give to you once you came looking for him. Come on in Caroline."

I walk inside and Elijah leads me inside their dining room. I see two boxes there with my name on them. I can hear Elijah pull a seat to sit on while I grab the first gift. I think I know what it is by the size of the package. I open it and I smile but then I hear a gasp. I turn and look questioning at Elijah. "That once belong to a princess who wanted to wed Niklaus. She loved him so much that she gave him a bracelet and told him to give it to his one true love. I guess that is you." He told me while looking at the bracelet and then back at me.

I put it on and then tell him, "He gave it to me a while back. It was the day of your ball that your mother organized. I got mad and threw it back at him but then realized how wrong I was. I told him in a heat of passion that I should have given up on him but I never did."

I open the next one and it is a drawing of us together during the 20's dance. I cry a little more and Elijah surprises me by hugging me and then saying, "You really love him. Turn over the drawing and follow your heart."

I hug him then turn over the drawing and it has an address in New Orleans. I look at him while smiling with tears still running down my face. "Let's go get your brother. I need to pack and leave a note to my mom and friends. Let's go get my king." I say to him while he smiles.

We get in my car and drive to my place. I run inside and invite him in which he accepts and sits in my kitchen while I grab two bags and start stuffing all my stuff. I leave some behind and write two letters that I leave on the table in the kitchen. Elijah being the gentleman that he is grabs my two bags and walks with me to the car. "Rebekah and Kol went with him. It was me just waiting for you to come ask about my brother. He thought it would be months or years but it was the next day. Have you ever been on airplane Caroline?" I nod my head no to him so he says, "Well, there is always a first time for everything then."

Within an hour we are in New Orleans thanks to his jet. I can see what the beauty in this city and I hope to make it my home. We arrive at their mansion within 30 minutes and I get nervous. "It's okay. Remember that you are family now. He loves you as much as you love him. It's in your eyes." And he notices my fears go away with his words.

I walk inside and see Kol and Rebekah look at me with smiles on their faces. I smile back because if I were honest Rebekah and I would have been best friends if it were not for Mystic Falls. Elijah sets my bags on the floor and Klaus makes his way into the front of the mansion. He looks at me for a second before I jump into his arms. He spins me around while Kol laughs. At that exact moment I realized that it okay to not be there at Elena's beck and call. I count too and I am important too. Klaus kisses me with all that he has. We break the kiss and I slap him in his chest. "You did not say goodbye. I had to find out by Elena and Elijah. You cannot leave me Klaus. I love you!" I say to him.

He smiles at me and then leads me to what I assume is his room. "You love me?" he says to me.

"Of course I do. You remember in the 20's dance when I you told me that you were leaving well that scared me. Then you said that I was not ready to leave with you and that is a lie. I was ready to leave with you. I did not have to have a century for me to go after my heart and soul. Show me the world that you promised me." I say but whisper the last part.

He grabs me a kisses me like he means it. Then he notices my bracelet and smiles even bigger. "You like the bracelet?" he says.

"Elijah told me the story behind it. I am your true love and you are mine. I am your light and you are my darkness, together we can face anything. Love is not a vampire's greatest weakness but their strength. Let me show you." I say to him while I grab his face and give him a kiss.

After a few more minutes of kissing we hear a knock on the door so I push Klaus off me who groans and I laugh. I open the door and see Kol who cannot stop smiling at us. "Well, happy couple, you need to take a break from fun time and see who is at the door. Especially you Nik." Then he leaves.

I follow Kol while Klaus comes along. When we get there the man says, "Who is this beauty? Klaus you never told me that someone new came into New Orleans."

I look at the Mikaelson's while Rebekah snorts and says, "Marcel this my friend Caroline. She is a friend of the family and Nik's girlfriend."

He nods his head then grabs my hand kisses it which makes me blush and Klaus mad. Kol is laughing in my other side while Elijah tries to shut him up. I turn to Klaus and say, "I thought that you were King of New Orleans? Who are you Marcel?" I say to Klaus and Marcel.

"Well, Marcel was pretending to be king of New Orleans while I was away but now I am back it is mine again. Right Marcel." Klaus says to him with a smirk on his face.

Marcel chuckles a laugh then smirks and says, "I run New Orleans no matter what the Mikaelson's try to say. But do not worry, you are always welcome here beautiful."

"Well, good because I plan on staying and making New Orleans mine one day. You see, Klaus always told me he was King and I plan on being his Queen. Did want something because we were just going out to celebrate?" I say while Rebekah smirks and Kol openly laughs. Even Elijah and Klaus have a smirk on their face.

Marcel looks taken back for a minute then recovers by saying, "See you soon Beautiful."

After he leaves I turn and look at Klaus who is now laughing. I smile and start for the door and then look back them and says, "Show me your city."

We leave and they show me there city while I see my future here while they talk. I am seeing myself here for centuries as Klaus's Queen and getting to know more people. It's true what he use to tell me, there is a whole world out there and I can have it all. It really is true beauty.

 **So here is a one-shot story. I apologize for not updating my other stories but I have been busy. Please review and I hope you like it.**


End file.
